


Eh, forgeddaboudit

by Nothingspecialhere



Category: Undertale
Genre: ANOTHER FRICKING STORY BY ME!, Abusive Relationship, Adult Frisk, Attempted suicide by Frisk, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk calm down with the flirty, Frisk has no idea that Sans and Pap are monsters, Humans still hate monsters, Kind slow burn, Low self esstem frisky bits, Monsters never went underground, No queen and king, Of course they save Frisk, Pap is a cinniom roll ok?, Reader is Frisk kinda, Running is the root of all evil, Sans is a SINimoin roll got it?, She relies on hearing, frisk is blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingspecialhere/pseuds/Nothingspecialhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frisk just wants to get away from him, and the best barrier between two people was death. But Frisk defined death, something in her just didn't want to give up. Something deep inside thought that there was a happy ending out there for her somehow, and the first step is to be found blind and beaten by two monsters. Not knowing what they truly are, Frisk as to trust two voices and their actions. And maybe now a big fucking maybe here, but just maybe she could be happy with the comedian but she doesn't want to be happy. She just wants it to be over. Ironic isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy thoughts are hard to come by

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER FREAKING STORY I KNOW I KNOW, OKAY I'M SORRY BUT I HAD TO I'M SORRY. This was all based on my horrid experience of running, and when I was sick so my vision went all crap for like a whole week I think. Sorry guys, but hey at least these are going to be shorter.

You tried to jump over the branch, but of course your boot got caught and you fell into the hard and cold earth. 

You quickly recovered and were once again running through the dark forest, you saw that your hand was bleeding badly. You didn’t care all that much but you felt that a part of your knee was scathed, you hissed in pain as the cold air made contact with your open wound. You stopped for a moment you try and see your wound, his scream made you stop caring and just ran like a madman. 

“FRISK!” His voice seemed to be everywhere, all at once. 

You felt yourself tire after only a few seconds, your were huffing and gasping for breath. Movies where someone can just jog for hours and not even break a sweat were complete lies you could barely jog for more than a second. 

He yelled your name again. 

Oh right running, forgot. 

You wanted to just stop moving entirely, your side was hurting like hell and all oxygen seemed to be leaving you body by the minute. You really hated running but you knew that if you were to stop he would get you. 

And then you would never be able to run ever again. 

“FRISK STOP RUNNING, WE BOTH KNOW I’LL GET YOU EVENTUALLY!”

You tried to push back the salty tears that were begging to be released, the cold wind was smacking your face and blowing your hair in all directions. You could see a bridge, that was monster territory. You felt a sudden burst of strength and you ran as fast as your bruised and damaged legs could let you. 

‘Just a few more...come on almost there! RUN!’ You felt a jolt of fear when his footsteps grew louder. 

Your scarf was flapping wildly preventing you from seeing clearly, and thus you misplaced your foot and fell right into a cold stream of water. You abruptly got up, and although it wasn’t at all deep, it was freezing and you rubbed your arms as a hope of comfort. Nothing. He was getting closer, you could see his figure approaching. 

“F-Fuck,” Your teeth chattered as you slowly arose, the winter air not at all helping, “C-C’mon, al..m-most th..there.” You were a limping, shivering mess by now. 

And you just wanted to stop. 

“Frisk.” His voice was sickly sweet, he spoke like you were a child. 

You involuntarily shivered as he stepped over the stream with a huge giant step, he was a giant compared to you and you seemed to have shrunk at his enormous stature. You wanted to cower and burst into tears, maybe even just give up and let him bring you back home. Just let him have his way with you and just stop trying. 

But you were just so fucking stubborn. 

Mustering all the courage you had you tried to stand tall and confident. “L-Leave me...alone.” Good job sounding not at all scared, well done Frisk well done. 

Take a fucking bow because it ends here. 

“Aww, come on sweetheart don’t do this,” You hated when he called you that, “Let's just go back home alright, we’ll be happy together but you have to go with me okay?” He offered you his big and calloused hand, how many times had that very hand beaten you?

You lost count a long time ago. 

You scoffed at it and took a step back like in the movies, but of course you slipped and fell and you screamed as you felt something crack. The ground was cold and hard and there were many rough edges but you tried to look strong, you tried to be tough. 

You tried to stay determined. 

“Fine, you wanna do it that way sweetheart?” He roughly pulled on your short hair, lifting you up so that you weren’t even touching the ground. 

You winced and tried to bite back a scream, you tried to pull his hands away from you head but fuck you were small. He was talking again but you weren’t paying attention, your shivering body seemed to go limp in his presence. You focused on the gun, on his belt to be more exact. You noticed that if you really tried you were close enough to land a kick on him. You locked eyes for a moment, his seems to melt at your blue orbs but you felt nothing but fear and disgust. You lifted your knee and swung your land to land a swift blow on his stomach. 

“GAHH FUKCING BITCH!”

“Ooff.” You landed rather harshly but you paid no mind to your wounds.  
You scrambled to get up as you made a mad rush for his gun, he didn’t even try to stop to stop you as he was still holding his side in pain. You were apparently a lot stronger than you thought, but soon after you got a hold of the gun he sprung into action trying to catch you with his flailing arms. 

“S-STAY BACK!” He froze in place, not even daring to make any movemnts. “J-JUST...PLEASE L-LEAVE ME ALONE!” You weren’t even trying to stop your tears anymore, the harsh wind blowing your hair into your eyes. 

“Fri-.”

“Don’t,” You held the weapon in place, placing one wounded and frozen finger right on the trigger, “Just let me do this okay? I don’t want you to hurt me anymore.” You held his stare for who knows how long. 

You could tell in some twisted fucked up way that he loved you. He really did want nothing more than to be with you, but you were just so scared of him after everything he put you through this is your chance for it all to be over. You felt the end of the weapon roughly hit your stomach side probably leaving a mark, but it’s not like you’ll live long enough to care anyway. 

Man, you really have a dark sense of humor.

Think happy thoughts. Um, flowers? The sun? Death? Rabbits?

“I won’t if you let me-.” He spoke trying to convince you to stay, but it was pointless he was the reason why you were doing this in the first place. 

You stole one more single glance at the dark star filled sky, although it was freezing out the stars shone so bright. You let a single fat cold tear fall down your cheek, you wondered what happened to souls when they die? Do they become stars? Do they just suffer? What happens to the dead when the have no one to remember them bye? 

Guess you were the first one to find out. 

As you readied yourself to pull the trigger, you sort of expected someone to slap the weapon out your reach. They would make him disappear and they would take you away to a land where there is no pain and you’re happy all the time. Just like in all those bullshit movies, and maybe he would cure your pain and take it all away. You would somehow instantly fall in love and life would be marvelous. 

“FRISK NO-!”

But there was no one to stop your finger, and the cold hard floor was the first thing to greet you. The loud gun shot still rang in your ears as you let your eyes get blurry and start to close, your raised your hand and saw blood. So much blood everywhere, you hurt so much but it was numb pain. He was shouting but not at you, you saw another figure they looked short but you didn’t get a good look at them because your eyes closed. 

Hopefully to never wake up.

That was the best happy thought so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you guys hate it when you can't stay dead and two people (err) come and try to save you? And you may or may not be attracted to one of them but you can't fREAKING SEE YOU YOU CAN'T SEE THEM? Me too.

“-c’mon buddy work with me, wake up hun.”

“SANS DON’T BE SO ROUGH WITH THEM!”

“Gahh.”

“bro i don’t think shoutings gonna help them much.”

“R-Right, good idea Sans foroncethatis.”

“ what was that?”

“NOTHING DEAR BROTHER! NOTHING AT ALL!”

You woke up to a horrible pounding in your head, you raised a hand to rub your aching head but you winced as your tried moving a muscle. The cold seemed to be less harsh and more bearable, your sides still ached and your dried up tears made it hard to move your face. You must have looked like a hot mess. 

“Mmmh.” You mumbled, not fully awake just yet. 

“Here let me, come now human you must wake up so we may assist you.” The voice sounded so gentle and kind, it made you instantly want to trust them although that went against everything you had learned. 

You gingerly opened your eyes, but the harsh winds picked up making is difficult for your eyes to august. You felt bad about not giving an answer so with whatever will power you had you opened your mouth to speak.

“Sorry, it’s too cold. I’m sorry I can walk fine though,” You offered a small smile, your lips were chapped and cut so it may have been all for naught, “I can walk back, sorry about bothering you two.” You couldn't believe how hoarse and broken you sounded. 

“Please stop apologizing human for you have done nothing wrong, me and my lazy brother Sans will help you to our home if that is alright!” You couldn’t believe what the voice was saying. 

They were going to let you, a stranger who is bleeding and beaten half to death stay with them?

Where they stupidly nice or just very, very high?

Why was he calling you human?

“I-I you want to let me stay? Is that alright?,” You started panicking, were they going to use you like he did? “I-I don’t have..a-anything I’m sorry-.”

A warm hand was placed on your bruised shoulder, you instinctively fliched away from the warmth. You felt yourself hit another body and you were able to open your eyes wide enough to see that they were around your height and must have been Sans. 

“hey, hey it’s okay kid me n’ pap saw the whole thing with you and your uh,” Sans seemed to struggle for the right wording, “friend fighting, we saw the whole thing and chased him off.” You hoped they did more damage than Sans let on. 

“fucking asshat left ya alone to bleed.” He sounded so much more darker then he did a moment ago, you weren’t so surprised at that either. 

He was such a coward.

“SANS!” The voice shouted but when they saw you wince they apologized, as they lectured Sans you began to think what he just said. 

You started giggling like an idiot. 

“Is something wrong human?”

“what's the matter kid?

The sounded so concerned, and based on how you probably looked you couldn’t really judge them for thinking like that. Poor guys must have thought you were batshit crazy. 

“Pfft, d-did you...seriously s-say asshat?” You covered your smile, he always told you it was lopsided and weird looking. 

Sans started joining in and before you knew it the two of you were a laughing mess, Sans’ brother groaned and it only seemed to add to the hilarity to the situation. Your laughter stopped soon as a cold breeze blew in from seemingly out of nowhere, you started coughing and hacking up a lung. The two brothers went silent and you suddenly felt yourself being lifting up, flashes of back when he pulled your hair came flooding back. 

Him lifting you by the hair.

You biting your tongue as to not let him hear your screams, the blood trickling down your chin and onto the cold floor..

Him telling you that he loved you so so much and please never leave ever again alright?

I instinctively began screaming and trying to wriggle out of their hold, they seemed to be losing their grip on you by the minute. “PUT ME DOWN, NO STOP HELP STOP PLEASE!” You just wanted to run, leave and run. 

“H-Human please-AH careful please,” The voice tried to calm you with their soothing voice, “Please l-let me and my brother help you, we will cause you no harm.” You suddenly felt like such and asshole.

You wished you could open your eyes to see if they were telling the truth, you were always the best at reading people. Now you just had to go on gut feeling. 

And you really wanted to believe them.

“O-Okay, sorry….I just remembered something really crapy” It wasn’t a lie, nor all truth either. You decided to play neutral.

“It is alright human, here I will be placing you on my back alright? So prepare yourself.” You let out an ‘eep’ when you were lifted, which was odd because unlike last time you didn’t feel like anyone was grabbing you. 

It felt like you were floating up, you brushed the thought aside though. 

They were a lot warmer than you originally thought, maybe because they didn’t fall in cold fucking water. Their body felt odd to you, a little misshapen and there were weird edges sticking out at you but you decided it’s best to ignore it. 

Another wind came out of nowhere making you shiver and try to wrap your arms around yourself for some amount of warmth. 

“here, it’s me ‘k sweetheart?” Sans placed something around your body, it felt like a jacket. You felt a blush find it’s way onto your freaking face, it felt so much different than he used to call you that. 

“Aren’t ...y-you two c-c-cold?” You tried to speak but the more you tried, the more your voice was giving out.

“don’t worry ‘bout us, just worry about you sweetheart we’ll be okay.” You felt a smile creep up on you.

You haven’t been this happy in a long time, ironically you didn’t want to be happy at all. 

“Alright let's get you out of this weather and into our home, don’t worry we’ll fix you right up human!” You felt movement and decided it’s best for introductions.

“I’m Frisk,” You decided that was a bit too forward, “Thank you two so much for um, everything.”

An awkward cough came soon after. “I’m so sorry I forgot, I am the great Papyrus and this with me is my brother Sans.” Huh, odd names, not that Frisk was any better though.

“sup.” He spoke in an almost bored voice. 

You stifled a giggle, the wind was still picking up speed by the second. You felt the hood of the jacket being lifted so that the fur along the hood tickled your nose, and the cold completely disappeared. You figured it was Sans since Papyrus seems to be busy with carry you and not falling over with you both. You remembered where you last heard Sans’ voice and mumbled a ‘Thank you’ over the harsh cold. 

You heard chuckling, nervous chuckling. 

“Alright Frisk prepare yourself it’s going to get rough from here on alright?”

“O-Okay, thanks Papyrus.” You nervously responded. 

A hand suddenly grabbed yours from Papyrus’ neck, you instinctively pulled it away remembering how many times he had held it in his rough hands. You didn’t want to think of him ever again. 

“hey, hey it’s okay hun it’s me alright,” Oh Sans, it’s Sans. “i won’t hurt ya frisk, trust me kid” He sounded so serious it almost scared you, but you somehow knew he was telling the truth. You wanted to trust him.

You reached out your hand hoping he would take it, he gently grasped it in his slightly bigger one. It felt so different than his, Sans’ felt a little odd but you just figured it was scars of something else. His seemed to fit perfectly with yours and you felt yourself play around with his fingers, intertwining them with yours. His were so rough and big, they crushed yours and felt so weird wrapped around your fingers.

Nothing like Sans.

“Th-Thank y..you.” You could feel yourself drifting to sleep.

“eh, forgeddaboudit.” 

You sure as hell wouldn’t be forgetting this for a while

You don’t know when you passed out but you were just so tired, you remembered Papyrus saying something about almost being there but you paid no mind. You completely forgot that you wanted to end your life not even a few moments ago. 

Sans’ hand perfectly wrapped around yours was the last thing you remembered.


	3. Goodnig-I mean Good morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't a temporarily blind, abused, traumatized girl get any rest around here? No? Alrighty then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had this story all ready to go but I forgot??? Idk I just didn't upload it, so when I found it I was like whAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!?! Anyways here is my trash enjoy I guess?

You had never felt so warm, it was all around you filling every empty space. You inhaled the scent of something that you had never smelled, but it felt warm everywhere. Your skin felt so warm and felt so healthy but you still could not open your eyes. 

But it was so warm and you felt amazing. 

You realized you were on a bed of sorts, it felt amazing when you were knocked out and now you didn’t even want to move let alone get up. A blanket was snug around your frame tightly, as you took in the scent a wave of nostalgia hit you.

Sans.

It smelled like Sans and although you only worse his jacket it made you so calm, you remembered instantly melting into it as you were carried. Ugh you must have looked like such an idiot, a helpless, deranged idiot who needed help. 

“Mmmf,” You mumbled stretching up, your bones cracked and popped into place, “Ahh, God that feels fuckin’ phenomenal.” You signed in content, you tried once more to open your eyes but to no avail.

Everything was just too bright and whenever you tried you felt the beginning of a splitting migraine. So you left your eyes alone and just tried to listen to anything that might be of any indication as to where you were. 

“you uh up sweetheart?” 

“AH FUUCK!”

Sans’ sudden voice made you fail your arms and nearly fall off the bed, you guessed anyway since you couldn’t see at the moment. 

“shit sorry ‘bout that, here let me help ya.” You tried not to act to shocked, but Sans sounded much farther. 

And there was no way he got to your aid that fast. 

His hands on your arms were the perfect distraction from your thoughts. They felt so odd compared to his hands, they were worlds apart. You felt so comfortable in his embrace, as he helped you to your feet you couldn’t help but want to lean onto him for ‘support’. 

“here we go, you okay there hun?” He asked, you blushed at how concerned he truly sounded. 

“Yeah thanks, it’s just a scratch or two, but how are you and Papyrus? It was freezing and you gave me your coat and when I passed out Papyrus said he was really-why are you laughing?” You paused, hearing his belly laugh fill the room. 

You wished you could see his face, he must have an amazing laughing face. 

“pfft, heh you’re a real work of art hun,” He placed a hand on your shoulder, you’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t melt a little at his touch, “ya get beaten to death, left in the fucking cold, can’t see and your ask if me n’ pap are alright?” Sarcasm oozed from each word. 

“I just never really saw myself as that important of a person, thank you for everything by the way.” 

“stop apologizing sweetheart, you don’t need to feel bad for wanting to live.” 

You wondered if you should tell him the truth, probably will make him feel like crap for saving you. “Well I kinda didn’t I was why I was almost dead.” You murmured under your breath.

“what was that hun, didn’t quite catch t-.”

“SANS WHY ARE YOU UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR? USUAL I WOULD APPLAUD THE FACT THAT YOU ACTUALLY WOKE UP WITHOUT MY AID BUT NOT THIS EARLY!” Papyrus’ booming house rang through your ears, you finched and almost fell off the bed again had it not been for Sans’ hands. 

Who felt a wave of guilt realizing that it must be very early, you had made them wake up early for nothing. Way to fucking go. 

“pap frisk’s up.” Sans sounded very monotone, you guessed he wasn’t dropping your conversation anytime soon.

“R-REALLY? OH WELL HOLD ON-,” You heard crashing and shuffling, accompanied with a door slamming open, “Frisk, I am sorry if I did not make the best first impression but I hope you are feeling much better than before. Doctor Alphys said that you would feel better in no time, just that you may need to stay with us for a few weeks.” A smile spread along your face, accompanied by a spreading warmth along your chest. 

“Thank you so much Papyrus, trust me you saving my life is the best first impression I can think of,” You hoped that you at least made him smile a little, “I’m sorry for waking you both up, a-are you sure that I can stay? I could walk home with a little help and-.”

“Frisk please I rather you not you back to your um,” Papyrus was fumbling for the right words. “Gentleman companion, I think you would be much more safer with us I promise.” God that cinnamon roll.

He didn’t deserve any sort of pain, unlike you. 

“Thank you Papyrus, please go back to sleep don’t stay awake on my account.” Your heard an unattractive snort from beside you.

“nah, pap isn’t as good as sleepin’ as i am, heck i can even do it with my eyes closed.” You heard an exasperated sigh, Papyrus most likely.

“Sans as your brother I beg of you, not in front of our guest please.” Papyrus actually begged, you couldn’t help but stuffle a giggle. 

“come on bro she's gonna be our new roomie we would want her to get tired of me.” 

“Sans please I do not want to yell.”

“ya need some sleeping pills bro?”

“Sans no.”

“i mean sure.”

“SANS!”

“knock yourself out.” 

“SANS THE SKELETON IF WE DID NOT HAVE A GUEST YOU WOULD BE SLEEPING IN THE SNOW! NOW GOODNIGHT TO YOU BOTH-err morning I mean.” You heard footsteps gradually start to leave. 

“Good Morning Papyrus!” You waved, Sans moved your hand in what you assumed was Papyrus’ actual direction, “Don’t tire yourself out.” You held in your fit of giggles as an exasperated sigh came from Papyrus. 

“I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you are just sleepy Frisk, pleasant dreams everyone!” You could hear a muffled yawn and a door opening and closing.   
That was when you let your giggles out. 

“T-Those were pfft, s-so..ba-bad.” You could barely form words, you just kept laughing like a maniac. Which you found ironic since you had always hated puns and crappy jokes. 

But you couldn’t stop laughing.

“gee careful you don’t tire yourself kid.” You could practically hear his smile.

“S-Sans!” You raised a hand to cover your mouth but he caught your wrist. 

“why do ya do that whenever ya smile or laugh kid,” You stiffened, he must have been paying close attention to you, “no need to be hiding yourself frisky.” What was with him and the nicknames. 

“Umm, ah well it’s just that you know how some people don’t like something about themselves?” You felt yourself flush, you could feel his eye burn holes on your skin. 

“what’s there to hate ‘bout you?” He spoke in such a calm and genuine voice, you wondered if he was always so smooth. 

Wait, did he just compliment you and may or may not really mean it?

You covered your face in an attempt to hide your probably red and flushed face from view. “Stop with the jokes Sans, I’m being serious here.”

 

Silence filled the room, you figured he must be feeling sorry for joking around with you.

“wasn’t joking with ya, not that heartless doll.”

What?

“What?” Ah, so we’re going with the dumb schoolgirl method?

 

Very smart choice. 

“i mean no offense sweetheart, but i’m sure your eyes were working fine before. So i’m just wonderin’ why you would want to cover any part of your body-.” A yawn interrupted Sans’ rant, you faintly remembered it being 3 in the fucking morning. 

“Crap sorry Sans, I forgot it was early. Let’s try to get some sleep, sorry.” Your tried to find your way back to the bed, you must have looked like such an idiot. “ here let me help ya.” His hands help guide you to the bed. 

You felt so helpless and weak, but so good in hie hold.

“Sans I um can do it by myself, y-you don’t have to help-.” You felt the covers being pulled over you, your tried your hardest not to melt in them.

“she says as i continue to pull the covers over her.” You snorted, and tried to swing your arm at him, “ g’night hun.” You waited for the bed to shift but it stayed the same. 

“Sans?” 

“yeah, what’s up frisky?” He sounded like he was on the floor. 

“Aren’t you going to get in bed?” You thought it was only appropriate, it was his bed after all. It seemed unfair that he let a stranger have it all to themselves. “I don’t take that much room.” You offered. 

“uhh, w-well uh who knew you could be s-so forward frisky?” Was he stuttering? “ i mean the chair ain’t so bad ya know, i’m good.” 

You moved so that you hoped would be more than enough room for him, you patted the space next to you as an offering. “I’ll live trust me, I’m used to sharing a bed. Nothing new.” It was true. 

He had forced you so many times to share a bed, that’s what people who are in love do he used to always tell you. You wanted to tell him that it didn’t make sense since you hated him and wanted nothing but to leave him. You always just swallowed your pride and humanity and let his huge bulk crush your small and broken one. 

“if you say so sweetheart.” You felt the bed shift and you faced Sans so that your smile would reach him. 

Your foot accidentally bumped into his leg, your body froze up as a chill went up your spine.  
No fucking way.

“S-Sans?” Your voice quivered, there was no fucking way. 

“y-yeah, what’s up sweetheart?” Of course he was stuttering why wouldn’t he be?

He’s cold as the dead! You couldn’t believe you believed him when he said he wasn’t cold at all. Idiot, who wouldn’t be cold in the middle a fucking blizzard?

“You’re freezing, why didn’t you tell me?” You heard a sigh of relief, “Here let me try to warm you.” You inched your body closer to his, hoping you were warm enough. You felt around and tried to place your palms on his face. 

“f-frisk wha-.”

“Sans I’m not trying to be a flirt here, I’m serious you’re fucking freezing, I’m surprised you’re not dead.” You commented honestly, you placed your hands on his cheeks and instantly felt them begin to warm up. 

You hummed in response and just let your hands stay there for a while, you could feel yourself lulling to sleep. After a few minutes you could feel Sans relax against your gentle hold, and it may have just been the fact that you had 4 hours of sleep all together the entire week but you swore you could feel arms wrap around your small frame. Once again thanks to the lack of sleep you found yourself nuzzling into Sans, your hands falling limp at your sides. 

You knew that it may be odd that you were already in bed with a stranger, nuzzling into each other for warmth but somehow it didn’t feel wrong at all. You were already so used to being in a bed with someone every night that you found it odd that Sans didn’t climb into bed with you. But then again you were never given the option whether you wanted to sleep in the same bed as someone else were you? You were always forced to share everything with him, to say things that you never wanted to tell him, to do things that only people in love would do. 

You were never given the option to say no, and it kind of felt like you were doing that to Sans.

“S-sans?” You mumbled, you found it hard to speak thanks to your sore throat.

“mmm?” You were going to take that as a ‘yes’

“I..I’m sorry if I may have come off as too direct,” You rubbed your arms embarrassed by your actions, “I know it isn’t an excuse but it’s just that..I’m not really used to not going to bed without someone, and I guess I’m kinda forcing you to do that? I’m so sorry, I know how that feels so I hope y-.”

“god what did that creep do to you frisk?” Sans’ voice went all too sinister for your liking, he seemed to hold you tighter and press you further into his chest. 

You stayed silent for who knows how long, you just couldn't think of a way to sum up everything he had put you through in one measly sentence. 

“Can..we talk about this later Sans? I don’t think it’ll put you in the best of moods.” You offered, you heard Sans sigh and loosen his iron grip around your body. “yeah, sorry ‘bout that hun i got a little carried away there.” Sans apologized as he adjusted the covers around you two.

You found yourself finally drift off to sleep, with Sans holding onto you as if you would slip out of his hold at any given moment. The wind was howling outside and banging on the window to be let in, but in your small little blanket fort the two of you didn’t seem to care in the slightest. It was almost too perfect to be real, a deep part of you refused to believe that this was all real and that you would wake up at any moment. 

Better make the most of it while you can right?

“M’ so..s-sorry Sans.” You uttered those final words as you felt yourself going limp, but you were able to hear a few final words before plunging into sleeps arms.

“..don’t...anything...sorry.” 

You couldn’t bring yourself to care what Sans meant, as you finally let yourself rest a stupid smile still on your face. 

It was almost too perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do *trying to hum a song through words* I have like no idea what else to say guys. I am literaly the most bland person every, imagine a brain muffin, now give the muffin singlasses. Dats me (Yes SINglasses)
> 
> Thank you and Goodight

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah not much to say but sorry, sorry, and uh forgive me please? These are kind like oneshots since they'll be shorter and I have like three chapters ready for yoy guys but thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Thank you and good night


End file.
